Sorting Drabbles
by katjsh
Summary: I am obsessive about details so here are some of the sorting for next gen characters. It should also give some insight into who married who to have which classmates for my next gen ff. I am still very new to posting fan-fictions so any suggestions are appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I am unfortunately not the amazing JK Rowling I just can't leave her world alone.

_This text is used for the thoughts of the students and the sorting hat_

2009

Professor Longbottom called out Lupin Edward and a small boy with turquoise hair and warm brown eyes wearily walked up to the stool.

_I am the son of an Auror and a Gryffindor. My parents are Harry and Ginny Potter I am brave. I want to be a Gryffindor. I want to be one of the Weasley's__. _Teddy repeated over and over in his mind. The hat was set upon his head.

_You have a truly loyal heart young Lupin, yes you are brave but that is not the whole of who you are. Do you believe that your family thinks of you any less for not being of their blood? Is that not the reason your mother and father died so that blood would no longer matter, and haven't the Weasley's always felt that way._

_But I want to be like my Dad I want to be brave. _

_Your mother was a Hufflepuff, and many Hufflepuffs returned to fight, they are as loyal as you…_

_**Hufflepuff!**_ The great hall erupted into cheers and young Teddy walked slowly to his table with a faint smile on his face.

2012

When Victoire Weasley was nervous she kind of glowed, this was attributed to the 1/8th veela blood when she glowed people noticed her they wanted to be her friend. All Victoire wanted was for the doors to open so she could find Teddy's blue hair. At eleven she didn't understand why just seeing him could bring about peacefulness inside of her. Out came Professor Longbottom Victoire didn't hear a word he said because she was trying to peer around him into the great hall. As they marched into the hall she found Teddy's eyes and locked in on them so that when the line stopped she ran into the girl in front of her. He laughed she smiled, they were best friends Victoire wanted nothing more than to be in Hufflepuff with him, but she just knew she wouldn't be her mom didn't even go here and her dad was in Gryffindor she just knew she was headed that way. Finally her name was called and she sat on the stool.

_Ah I wondered when I would meet more Weasley's the hat hummed and hahhed._

_Just yell Gryffindor already I know I can't be in Hufflepuff._

_Why Miss. Weasley you are very loyal fine traits in a Hufflepuff but you don't play fair do you? No but you're not quite as… _

_Reckless as my family? No I'm not. I like to think things thr…_

_**Ravenclaw!**___ The hat called out before she even finished her sentence. She skipped happily over to her house table. She was a different kind of Weasley. Victoire smiled at Teddy and he winked at her.

2013

Dominique Weasley is standing in the back of all the first years she knows she'll be one of the last sorted if not the very last. She waves at her perfect older sister. Victoire looks every bit like their veela mother, Dominique can turn on the veela charm or temper too but her hair isn't silvery blond it's a pale copper color like their little brother Louis. Dominique also looks over at Teddy, Vic is so sure she's going to marry him one day. _Wouldn't it be funny if I ended up in Hufflepuff…_her thoughts were interrupted by the professor calling out the name Krum Mirek. She had heard that name thrown around whenever Uncle Ron was mad at Aunt Hermione. The boy had large feet and slouched forward she watched with interest.

_Hello Mr. Krum the first Krum I've ever sorted although you mother was Slytherin was she not._

The boy stared around the room looking quite unsure and then the hat suddenly cried out _**Slytherin!**_

Dominique found her mind still thinking about Vic and teddy. When her name was called

_Another Weasley I'm guessing I'll be seeing several more red heads soon._

_Yes there are a fair few of us _

_You have several Slytherin qualities in you, I think you'd do well in there, and the first of your family. _

_I can't be a snake! My father would kill me! I won't stay!_

_**Gryffindor!**_ Dominique got up stunned and walked to her new house. Once she sat down at the Gryffindor table she laughed loudly in relief.

2015

Molly Weasley also stood at the back of all the first years waiting her turn, the Scamander twins had both been sorted into Ravenclaw. She didn't know anyone else in her class she found all her cousins and smiled warmly at each of them. She'd have a least one cousin with her as long as she wasn't sorted into Slytherin. Her name was called and she confidently walked forward the hat sat on her head less than a minute as it said "another Weasley only one this year?" molly giggled and responded "there are three more next year, just wait." The hat yelled out _**Gryffindor!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Sorting 2016

This was the year a potter returned to Hogwarts along with the children of several members of Dumbledore's Army. Minerva McGonagall was curious to see where all these children would be sorted and questioned her sanity as to remaining headmistress through these children's education. The first of these children called forward was Clarity Jordan, the daughter of Lee and Alicia Jordan. Clarity had skin the color of mocha, with cat shaped eyes and full lips a spray of freckles across her nose and cheeks. Her hair was pulled up in a high pony tail. She had a fierce look on her face. Clarity took her seat and the hat barely touched her head when it yelled out Gryffindor! Ivan Krum followed her and was sorted into Slytherin like his older brother.

The next child of the DA to be sorted was Aviana Macmillan the daughter of Ernie and Marietta Macmillan the hat stayed on her head for a while before shouting Slytherin, McGonagall was not surprised knowing both her pompous father and self-preserving mother.

When James Potter's name was called the entire hall fell quite, he looked very much like his grandfather even the half smirk he wore while he strutted to the stool. Snape was not wrong when he said James Potter strutted again the hat barely touched his head when it yelled out Gryffindor.

McGonagall's mind began to wonder what sort of trouble these new first years would bring and if she was up to it. Quite some time passed before the first Weasley was called forward…Fred the second. The sorting hat sat for less than a minute while the tan skin boy with muted red hair smiled at his cousin James. The hat declared Gryffindor.

Louis Weasley was called next the veela as obvious in him as in his sisters he had the reddish gold hair of Dominque but the confidence of Victoire the hat took just over a minute before deciding Gryffindor for all three Weasley cousins this year.

The last Gryffindor to be sorted was Patience Wood she had the dark hair of her mother Katie, and the presence of her father Oliver.

The final sort however was Blade Zambini son of Blaise and Daphne, he joined the other Slytherins just as McGonagall stood to welcome them to the school and start the feast. As the feast began McGonagall watched the first year Gryffindors and couldn't help but get slightly hopeful for their Quidditch prospects in the coming years.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorting 2017

Another year passed and Headmistress McGonagall watched with anticipation the first years file into the great hall, this had always been her favorite night of the year. To watch all the young new minds enter the great hall for the first time scared, unsure and in awe, only to leave with their new confidence in their house. The first to be called forward this year was a small energetic blond girl names Arielle Creevey daughter of two Gryffindors who also joined her parent's house.

The next was another of interest to her, Daisy Dursley the daughter of Harry's muggle cousin, during the war he was in hiding with muggle born Melinda Brocklehurst they married and had two magical children this was their first. The hat stayed on her head for a while before finally yelling out Slytherin. Followed by another Slytherin sorting of Pierce Flint the son of none other than Marcus and Pansy.

Candor Jordan was quickly sorted into Gryffindor.

Frances Longbottom was sorted next and professor Longbottom looked so proud watching his only child take her seat. The hat quickly decided Hufflepuff.

The next name was another of great interest but also an expected easy sort, Draco Malfoy's Son Scorpius. The small blonde boy walked to the stool head down and shoulders slightly slouched so different was his body language from that of past Malfoy's that McGonagall leaned forward. The hat sat on his head for minutes before declaring Hufflepuff to a silent room. Someone began to clap and others joined in.

A blonde girl followed Malfoy named Astrid Malone she also joined Hufflepuff table.

Camelot Mclaggin was next to be sorted and looked at arrogant as his father McGonagall just hoped that he wouldn't be as hormone crazed as his parents were in their teenage years his mother being Lavender. He joined Gryffindor.

After a few more sorts Albus Potter was called and McGonagall smiled encouragingly at him knowing the insecurities he had about being sorted into Slytherin. The hat covered most of his face while he sat there in deep conversation with the hat. Suddenly the hat yelled out Hufflepuff stunning everyone. Albus quickly joined his table.

Several more students were sorted into Hufflepuff a purple haired girl named Dahlia Stebbins, and twin boys Emeric and Alaric Truman.

Celeste Thomas daughter of Dean and Gabrielle Delacour was sorted into Gryffindor with some of her veela cousins.

Rose Weasley was sorted into Hufflepuff the second the hat touched her head, and Verity Wood joined Gryffindor. McGonagall was more than surprised, this would be interesting, a Weasley, Potter, and Malfoy housemates…


	4. Chapter 4

This is the final drabble thanks for reading them. It's just to help me keep things clear in my head for the next gen ff I'm working on.

Sorting 2019

This would be the final class McGonagall watched get sorted and graduate she had decided. So it was with a heavy heart she watched them file into the great hall.

Another Creevey this one named for his uncle the youngest to die at the battle of Hogwarts, he joined Gryffindor.

Max Dursley was next to be sorted and he followed his mother into Ravenclaw.

Siobhan Finnegan was called next her father was Gryffindor but her mother went to beaux batons so it was with little surprise she also joined Gryffindor.

The next called was Vincent Goyle like both his parents he became Slytherin.

Isis McMillian became Ravenclaw, and Avalon Mclaggin entered Gryffindor. Followed by the youngest Potter Lily; like James the hat barely touched her head before sending her to the Gryffindor table.

Hugo and Roxanne Weasley joined Lily minutes later. The shock came from Percy Weasley's youngest daughter when she was sorted not into Gryffindor like so many cousins but became the first ever Weasley to be sorted into Slytherin. Instead of looking scared like Albus and Rose last year when they were sent somewhere other than Gryffindor, Lucy looked pleased. She strutted across the room and joined the other snakes looking quite at home. Molly her older sister looked about to cry.


End file.
